This disclosure relates to earphones for measuring and entraining respiration.
Sleeplessness and poor or interrupted sleep may significantly affect a person's health. Poor sleep may be caused by such factors as ambient noise, stress, medical conditions, or discomfort. Thus, there exists a need for a sleep aid that can help address the underlying causes of poor sleep without adversely affecting the user's health in other, unintended ways.